The device under consideration relates to a toilet plunger. Toilet plungers are well known and widely used in homes, offices, restaurants, retail establishments, and other sites where toilets are installed. Conventional plungers are made of a rubber material having a generally cup, bell or concave-shaped body attached to a handle. Other plungers are made of a flexible plastic and have a bellows-type configuration. It is further appreciated that the conventional use of a plunger is to unclog the exit structure of a toilet or other types of plumbing.
Toilets come in a variety of sizes and configurations. Designing a plunger to effectively form a seal with most or all toilets is challenging. A well-known defect of conventional plungers is what is commonly referred to as “splash-back,” which describes the effect of water splashing back towards the user when the plunger becomes stuck in a compressed state and unexpectedly decompresses while used in a toilet or while removal from a toilet. The sudden decompression of the plunger causes the material in the toilet bowl to splash undesirably. The poor sealing of conventional plungers also causes or contributes to ineffective removal of plumbing clogs.